


Princess of Narnia

by Amethystia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mostly movie canon, Mpreg, Multi, Royalty, Sort Of, Susan is smarter than you get over it, but not really, it's explained, really bad flirting, with a little book canon thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: Edmund notices some odd symptoms just before they return to Narnia. How will he and his siblings cope with this new development while also trying to save Narnia? And what happens when he and Lucy return again?Narnia MPreg AU. Starts from Prince Caspian.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Princess of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this story for ages. The first chapter alone is over 8000 words long. And its far from over. Just for reference, although it is mentioned in passing very early on, I did age up the Pevensies for this. As of the start of the story Peter is 17, Susan is 16, Edmund is 15 and Lucy is 13. 
> 
> This first chapter is the entirety of Prince Caspian, with my twist on it. The next chapter will either be all or most of Dawn Treader. I haven't decided where to split it. Then we will move into the Silver Chair and the Last Battle. 
> 
> Please read, review and enjoy!

It had been a year since they had returned from Narnia. They were headed back to school tomorrow. The house was a mess of packing. As usual, they were arguing. Items were being thrown around, their mother scolding in the background. Lucy threw a shirt at Edmund, who winced and clutched his chest, frowning.

“It’s only a shirt, Ed, I’m sure you’re fine.” Lucy said. Edmund scowled at her.

“My chest is really sore for some reason.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lucy sat next to him. Peter and Susan made their way in from the next room.

“Sore?” Peter asked. Edmund just nodded. He pulled off his shirt. There was a white liquid on his chest. Susan frowned and came forward, poking Edmund in the chest lightly. He swatted her hand away.

“Ow! Susan!” He exclaimed. Susan rolled her eyes.

“Any other symptoms?” She asked, curiously.

“Symptoms?” Peter repeated, laughing. Edmund just shrugged.

“Exhaustion? Irritation? Nausea?” Susan listed off. Edmund frowned.

“Yes, actually. Thought I was coming down with the flu or something.” He said, looking confused. Susan sighed, glancing over at Peter, then briefly at Lucy. She thought carefully about how to phrase what she suspected. She put a hand to her neck and felt her necklace and a memory of Narnia came back to her. She knew just what to say.

“Edmund, do you remember the necklace you used to wear in Narnia? The one the Dryads gave you?” She asked. He looked confused for a moment then his eyebrows shot up and his face went beet red. He looked over at Peter then back at Susan.

“Damnit. I forgot. The memories are there but the understanding comes back slowly, you know? I always wore it, so I forgot it was even possible.” Edmund sighed, looking down. Susan shook her head and grabbed a newspaper from the bedside table. She rolled it up and hit Peter.

“I know this isn’t just his fault.” She said.

“Ow! What are you talking about—Oh bugger.” He said, looking over at Edmund.

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with Edmund?” Lucy asked, very confused. Susan sighed and Peter and Edmund turned bright red.

“How much do you remember about our time in Narnia, Lucy?” Susan asked. The youngest Pevensie was only twelve when they first went to Narnia and she was only thirteen now. She would understand the basics of what was happening, but not any of the specifics. Not to Susan’s knowledge anyway. She had in Narnia, as the Dryads had given Lucy and Susan similar necklaces to Edmund’s. Not the same but similar.

“Most of it. Why?” Lucy asked. Susan sighed deeply. This wasn’t something she wanted to explain to her baby sister.

“Do you remember everything about Edmund and Peter?” Susan asked, she’d rather have Lucy remember then to explain it.

“About them? Like what?” Lucy asked.

“About both of them?” Susan prompted. Lucy frowned, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. Then her face lit up.

“They were married! Aslan said it was okay because they were soulmates reborn as brothers. That was one of the few times he returned…” Lucy said, trailing off. Then she continued, “What does that have to do with Edmund being sick?”

“Do you remember the necklaces that you and I and Edmund used to wear while we were there? Do you remember what they were for?” Susan asked. The hard part was over, at least some of the Narnian ideals had stayed with Lucy, which was unsurprising, as Lucy had always felt more at home in Narnia than here in England.

“Necklaces?” Lucy asked, frowning again. Then her eyes went as wide as saucers. “Edmund is pregnant? But he’s from here, I thought men could only get pregnant in Narnia?”

“Well, apparently I can get pregnant here, since it seems I am, at least according to Susan.” Edmund said.

“They obviously have better health classes at St. Finbars. Or maybe its something only taught to girls at this age. We don’t really have anyway to confirm it, because we obviously can’t go to a doctor here and we have no idea when we’ll be going back to Narnia.” Susan said. The four siblings just sighed and resumed packing.

\--

“It’s been a year! How long does he expect us to wait? It’s even more vital now, with Edmund’s condition.” Peter was saying the next day as the four of them waiting for the train to school.

“Peter! Quiet!” Susan admonished. They were all very concerned about how they would hide Edmund’s pregnancy at school. Susan had said his chest would likely swell as well, but even with the Narnian information she remembered from the Dryads and Aslan himself, she had very little idea what to expect in this case.

“Susan, there’s no one at this end of the station, and besides, its not like I said what his condition is. And nobody here would guess correctly anyway.” Peter snapped back, pacing. Susan sighed.

“We still don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” She replied. Peter sat down with a huff. Then Lucy sprang up.

“Ow! Something pinched me!” She said.

“Ow! I felt something too!” Edmund said. They all stood up.

“It feels like…magic!” Peter said. “Hold hands!” There were no complaints at his order, though Edmund made sure to position himself next to Peter. A train whizzed by and wind whipped at their hair and clothes. Everything grew darker. There were flashing lights and then a bright constant light and the train and the station were gone. They were in some sort of cave, they could hear the ocean outside.

They exchanged a look then ran for the water, laughing and grinning. Peter swept Edmund into his arms without caring who saw for the first time in ages.

“Where do you suppose we are?” Edmund asked after a while. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Narnia, of course!”

“I don’t remember any ruins in Narnia.” Edmund said, staring up at the cliff above them. There were indeed ruins up there. The four siblings made their way up.

“I wonder who lived here?” Lucy asked. Susan picked up a gold chess piece.

“I think we did.” She said.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Edmund said, taking the piece, “From my chess set.”

“Which chess set?” Peter asked. Edmund scoffed.

“I didn’t exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?” He said, laughing and fondly examining the piece.

Lucy ran off and they followed. She positioned them in front of their thrones and had them picture Cair Paravel in its prime. Peter sighed sadly looking out at their home ravaged by time. The four of them separated to wander their home. Edmund knelt by a destroyed column.

“Catapults.” He said.

“What?” Peter asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“This didn’t just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked.” Edmund explained. Peter frowned, then looked around. He spotted what he was looking for and headed over. He pushed a wall aside the reveal a door. He used his pocket knife to open the door then cut off part of his shirt to make a torch.

“Don’t suppose you have any matches, do you?” He asked, indicated Edmund’s bag. Edmund grinned and opened his bag.

“Well no. But would this help?” He asked, pulling out his brand-new electric torch. Peter laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You might have mentioned that a bit sooner.” He said, tossing aside the wooden torch. Edmund led the way with his light.

Four chests stood in front of statues. Lucy grinned widely and ran to hers.

“I can’t believe its all still here.” Peter said. They all opened their chest. Lucy pulled out one of her dresses.

“I was so tall.” She said, holding it up to her body. Susan laughed.

“Well, you were older then.” She said.

“As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you’re younger.” Edmund quipped, a too big helmet on his head.

“What is it?” Lucy asked, looking at a slightly distressed Susan.

“My horn.” She said. “I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back.”

Peter stared at his own statue for a moment before opening his chest and pulling out the sword Father Christmas had given him all those years ago. He unsheathed it.

“When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death…” He said, staring at the blade.

“When he shakes his mane…we shall have spring again.” Lucy finished, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Everyone we knew… Mr Tumnus and the beavers…they’re all gone.” No one quite knew what to say to that.

“I think its time we found out what’s going on.” Peter said finally. They changed into more Narnian clothes and returned above ground. They went back to the beach, only to find two soldiers attempting to throw a dwarf off a boat near the mouth of the river.

Susan had an arrow loosed and another nocked as quick as can be.

“Drop him!” She cried as all four siblings ran forwards. Peter dove into the water to save the dwarf, as the soldiers tossed him over and jumped off the boat themselves. Edmund secured the boat while Lucy used her dagger to free the dwarf from his bonds.

“Drop him!” The dwarf repeated, angrily glaring at Susan, “That’s the best you can come up with!”

“A simple thank you would suffice.” Susan scoffed, looking a bit affronted.

“They were doing fine drowning me without your help.” The dwarf went on, gesturing vaguely to the water.

“Maybe we should have let them.” Peter said, making sure to stand between Edmund and the angry dwarf, not willing to risk it if the dwarf decided to attack.

“Why were they trying to kill you anyway?” Lucy asked.

“They’re Telmarines. It’s what they do.” The dwarf said, as if it were obvious.

“Telmarines? In Narnia?” Edmund asked, confused, but also probably the most politically savvy of the siblings.

“Where have you been for the last few hundred years?” The dwarf asked rhetorically, shaking his head.

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Lucy said. The dwarf stared at them. Then he saw Lucy hand Peter back his sword and blinked at the four of them.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said, “You’re it? You’re the Kings and Queens of old?” He asked in disbelief.

“High King Peter, the Magnificent.” Peter introduced himself, holding out his hand. The dwarf just stared at it.

“Probably could have left of the last bit.” Susan commented. Edmund tried to contain his laughter.

“Probably.” The dwarf said, laughing slightly.

“You might be surprised.” Peter said, drawing his sword.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that boy.” The dwarf said.

“Not me. Him.” Peter said, gesturing to Edmund. Lucy and Susan frowned but Edmund grinned brightly, glad Peter was trusting his abilities despite his condition. Edmund drew his sword while Peter handed his to the dwarf.

The fight was quick, though Edmund did take an early blow to the face, he quickly disarmed the dwarf. The dwarf stumbled back from Edmund’s sword.

“Beards and bedsteads!” He exclaimed. “Maybe that horn worked after all.”

“What horn?” Susan asked, her interest peaked.

***

After some explanations, introductions and a bit of Peter fussing over Edmund, they found themselves arguing over the best way to reach their destination, the Shuddering Woods. They took the boat a ways down the river first, with Peter rowing while Edmund steered. Susan suspected that they chose these positions so they could spend a good portion of time staring at each other without it seeming too out of place. Though the dwarf, Trumpkin, definitely noticed something. He chose to stay quiet for the moment.

Lucy looked up at the trees high and the cliffs surrounding the river.

“They’re so still.” She said. Trumpkin laughed.

“They’re trees, what’d you expect?” He said.

“They used to dance.” She replied. Trumpkin sighed.

“It wasn’t long after you lot left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees…they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven’t been heard from since.” He told her solemnly.

“I don’t understand.” Lucy said. “How could Aslan have let this happen?” She wondered.

“Aslan?” Trumpkin scoffed. “Thought he abandoned us when you lot did.”

“We didn’t mean to leave, you know.” Peter said. He didn’t like how sad Lucy had become.

“Makes no difference now, does it?” Trumpkin said, shaking his head.

“Get us to the Narnians,” Peter insisted, “and it will.”

They came ashore when they could. Peter, Susan and Trumpkin secured the boat, while Edmund watched. Lucy wandered off down the shore, spotting a bear.

“Hello, there.” She called out, heading towards it. Everyone looked over at her. “It’s alright, we’re friends.” She continued.

“Don’t move, your majesty!” Trumpkin cried out, running back to the boat. The bear began to charge. Lucy cried out and ran back towards them. Susan strung her bow.

“Stay away from her!” She cried, aiming for the bear.

“Shoot, Susan!” Edmund cried, as he and Peter rushed forward, swords in hand. “Shoot!”

Lucy screamed. Then an arrow flew past her and hit the bear. It was Trumpkin who had shot it.

“Why wouldn’t he stop?” Susan asked.

“I suspect he was hungry.” Trumpkin deadpanned.

“Thanks.” Lucy said.

“He was wild.” Edmund said.

“I don’t think he could talk at all.” Peter added. They both looked rather confused.

“Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that’s what you become.” Trumpkin said, matter-of-factly. “You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember.” He warned, taking his dagger and beginning to skin the now dead bear.

They made their way through the forest.

“I don’t remember this way.” Susan said after a while.

“That’s the problem with girls. Can’t carry a map in your heads.” Peter said, smiling.

“That’s because our heads have something in them.” Lucy replied.

“I wish he’d just listened to the D.L.F. in the first place.” Susan said, mostly to Lucy.

“D.L.F.?” Edmund asked.

“Dear Little Friend.” Lucy replied, sharing a smile with Susan.

Edmund laughed and looked at Trumpkin.

“Oh, that’s not at all patronizing, is it?” Trumpkin said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not lost.” Peter said to himself.

“No,” Trumpkin said, “You’re just going the wrong way.”

“You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush.” Peter said, condescendingly.

“But unless I’m mistaken, there’s no crossing in these parts.” Trumpkin replied, voice dry.

“That explains it, then. You’re mistaken.” Peter snapped. He turned and continued forward. They did reach the river, which was a good two hundred feet down a cliff.

“You see, over time, water erodes the earth’s soil, carving deeper…” Susan began.

“Oh, shut up.” Peter interrupted.

“Is there a way down?” Edmund asked Trumpkin.

“Yeah,” He replied, “Falling.”

“Well, we weren’t lost.” Peter insisted.

“There’s a ford near Beruna.” Trumpkin informed them. “How do you feel about swimming?” He asked.

“I’d rather that then walking.” Susan said, sighing. Lucy stared across the river.

“Aslan?” She said, voice hopeful. She turned back to the others. “It’s Aslan! It’s Aslan over there!” She cried. “Don’t you see he’s right…” She trailed off, “there…” She couldn’t see him anymore.

“Do you see him now?” Trumpkin asked.

“I’m not crazy!” Lucy insisted. “He was there. He wanted us to follow him.”

“I’m sure there are any number of lions in this wood.” Peter said, trying to comfort Lucy. “Just like that bear.”

“I know Aslan when I see him!” Lucy snapped.

“Look, I’m not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn’t exist.” Trumpkin told them.

“The last time I didn’t believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid.” Edmund said. Lucy smiled at him.

“Why wouldn’t I have seen him?” Peter asked. Lucy looked at him.

“Maybe you weren’t looking.” She said. Peter shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Lu.” He said, leading the way back away from the cliff. Lucy stared sadly at the spot Aslan had been. Edmund shrugged apologetically at her.

After much walking, they found themselves crouched near the ford, staring at an army of Telmarines.

“Perhaps this wasn’t the best way to come, after all.” Susan whispered. Peter and Trumpkin exchanged a look, then with a quiet sigh, Peter led the way back to the cliffs where Lucy had seen Aslan.

“So where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?” Peter asked. Lucy gave him a look.

“I wish you’d all stop trying to sound like grown-ups.” Lucy said. “I don’t think I saw him, I did see him.”

“I am a grown-up.” Trumpkin muttered. Edmund put a hand on his ever so slightly swollen stomach, hidden by his shirt, and sighed, knowing he couldn’t think of himself as a kid if he was going to have one.

“It was right over…” Lucy started then screamed as the ground collapsed beneath her.

“Lucy!” Susan cried and they all rushed forward.

“…here.” Lucy finished, having landed a few feet down, revealing a path down to the river. The small group made their way down and across.

They made camp that night in a small clearing. They settled down to sleep around a fire. Peter pulled Edmund close to him, ignoring the warning look Susan gave him and the questioning glance from Trumpkin. The dwarf, however, made no comment on the closeness of the two.

Susan wondered how much of their history had been passed down. She wondered if current Narnians were aware of Peter and Edmund’s marriage. That led her to thinking about Aslan.

“Lucy, are you awake?” She whispered. Lucy hummed. Susan sat up. “Why do you think I didn’t see Aslan?” She asked. Lucy rolled to face her.

“You believe me?” She asked.

“Well, we got across the gorge.” Susan said.

“I don’t know.” Lucy replied. “Maybe you didn’t really want to.” She added.

“You always knew we’d be coming back here, didn’t you?” Susan asked.

“I hoped so.” Lucy said, smiling. Susan lay back down.

“I’d finally just gotten used to the idea of being in England.” She said, sighing.

“But you’re happy to be here, aren’t you?” Lucy asked.

“While it lasts.” Susan said. “I just hope we’re here long enough for Edmund. If we go back too soon…” She trailed off.

“He needs to be in Narnia for it?” Lucy asked. The nuances of male pregnancy made little sense to the girl who was barely a teenager.

“I would expect so. If something were to go wrong back in England, there wouldn’t be anybody who could help.” Susan said.

“What about the Professor? He’s been in Narnia before.” Lucy asked. Susan nodded.

“But to my knowledge he isn’t a trained doctor. He might not be much help.” She said, sighing. The two sisters drifted off to sleep.

Lucy awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sounds of a lion. She got up and followed them to a grove of birch trees. A dryad laughed and danced among the trees. Lucy followed her. The trees moved aside to reveal a path. She followed a voice around some rocks and grinned.

“Aslan!” She exclaimed happily and ran to the lion. She hugged him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much. You’ve grown!” She said. Aslan chuckled.

“Every year you grow, so shall I.” He told her.

“Where’ve you been? Why haven’t you come to help us?” She asked.

“Things never happen the same way twice, dear one.” The great lion told her, bowing his head slightly. A snap woke her from her dream.

“Susan! Wake up!” Lucy whisper-yelled, now back in the clearing with the group. Susan rolled over.

“Certainly, Lu. Whatever you’d like.” She mumbled, then went back to sleep. Lucy glared. Then she heard a noise and followed the path from her dream, begging the trees to wake up. As she rounded the final corner she heard a noise. Before she could rush forward, Peter grabbed her from behind with a hand over her mouth.

There was a minotaur. Peter drew his sword but was attacked from behind by a man his age. They fought, Peter disarmed the other man, but got his sword stuck in a tree.

“No, stop!” Lucy yelled. Peter noticed his surroundings. Narnians stood everywhere, swords raised.

“Prince Caspian?” Peter asked.

“Yes.” Caspian said, “And who are you?” He asked.

“Peter!” Susan shouted, as she, Edmund and Trumpkin rounded the rocks.

“High King Peter?” Caspian asked in awe.

“I believe you called.” Peter replied.

“Well, yes, but…I thought you’d be older.” Caspian said, looking over Peter and his siblings.

“If you like, we could come back in a few years…” Peter offered sarcastically.

“No.” Caspian said, “No, that’s alright. You’re just…” His voice trailed off as he looked at each of them, “You’re not exactly what I expected.” His gaze landed on Susan and he stared at her in awe. She blushed a little and looked away.

“Neither are you.” Edmund said dryly. He looked over at the minotaur.

“A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes.” A badger commented. Then he came towards Edmund, sniffing the air. He stopped right in front of the boy. He sniffed his stomach. Edmund flinched back.

“What are you doing?” Edmund asked. Peter watched the badger carefully.

“You are with child.” The badger said.

“You can smell that?” Edmund asked curiously. The badger nodded.

“I can smell the father too.” He added. Peter blushed.

“With child?” Caspian asked. “But he is a man.”

“Many things are possible in Narnia.” A centaur spoke up. “King Edmund is certainly capable of bearing a child.” He continued, then looked at Peter. “For his soulmate, that is.” He added. Peter blushed even redder. Edmund was blushing as well.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Caspian said, eyes darting between the centaur and the two Kings.

“It’s none of your concern.” Edmund snapped, not pleased with all the attention. The badger bowed slightly.

“I apologize, your majesty, I was not sure if you were aware.” He said. “My name is Trufflehunter and I have delivered a few kits in my time. I would be honoured to do what I can for you, though I have little experience with Sons of Adam.”

Edmund smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Trufflehunter, any help would be appreciated. All we know is what Susan and I remember of what the Dryads told us last time we were here.” He told the badger. Trufflehunter nodded.

The army moved out swiftly. Lucy became quite close to a brave mouse named Reepicheep. Trumpkin relayed their journey so far to his friends Nikabrik and Trufflehunter.

Their destination turned out to be Aslan’s How, a mountain built around the Table of Aslan. There were arguments disguised as strategy meetings held. In the end they went with Peter’s idea, to attack Miraz’s supposedly undefended castle. Caspian was opposed to the idea, but Peter wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Peter’s idea was solid. At first the plan went off without a hitch. Edmund flew in first, securing one of the high towers with the help of a gryphon. He used his torch to signal Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin, who were also carried in by gryphons.

Trumpkin met up with the mice in the gatehouse, securing it and beginning to lower the drawbridge. Things began to go wrong when Caspian found his professor’s chambers empty and surmised that he had been arrested. They split up, Caspian to free Dr Cornelius from the dungeon, then go to the gatehouse to open the gate, and Peter and Susan to deal with Miraz.

It got even worse when Dr Cornelius hinted that Miraz had killed Caspian’s father and Caspian disregarded the plan to race to Miraz’s chambers.

Arguments ensued and Miraz escaped to sound the alarm. Caspian, Peter and Susan raced to open the gate while Edmund fought off a guard on the tower. Edmund defeated the guard and signaled the troops, as Miraz’s army filled the courtyard.

“We can still do this!” Peter insisted. But things turned sour. A minotaur held the gate as Peter called a retreat. Susan was scooped up by a centaur. Edmund had tried to help by taking out archers and now found himself trapped, but a gryphon came to his rescue. Caspian rode into the courtyard with Dr Cornelius. He had a spare horse for Peter who mounted up, staring at the dead Narnians around him. He looked up with some relief to see Edmund fly by on the gryphon and made his way to the gate.

The minotaur was shot down, leaving many Narnians trapped inside, Peter and Reepicheep being the last two to escape, both having to run as the drawbridge came up.

They returned to the How defeated and demoralized. Lucy ran out to meet them. Caspian and Peter fought until Edmund told them to shut up and a very injured Trumpkin was brought forward. Lucy raced to him with her healing cordial, kneeling next to him to pour a drop into his mouth. He gasped and sat up slowly, smiling at Lucy.

“Thank you, my dear little friend.” He said. Lucy smiled brightly at him.

***

Hardly anyone noticed as Caspian was pulled aside by Nikabrik. Until they thought something was wrong and headed to the room with the table. Peter, Susan and Trumpkin and even Lucy fought the werewolf and banshee. Trumpkin was forced to kill his friend Nikabrik when he attacked Lucy.

Peter tried interrupt the ceremony to summon the White Witch by pushing Caspian aside, but only ended up being tempted himself. It wasn’t until Edmund stabbed the ice portal from behind that it shattered and the spell was broken.

“I know, you had it sorted.” He snapped at Peter, shaking his head and walking away. Peter stared after him. Both he and Caspian turned to see Susan, who also looked disappointed and went after Edmund. Peter and Caspian exchanged a glance.

For a good long while, Edmund and Susan refused to even look at Peter and Caspian. Peter tried to apologize but was only met with silence. The How no longer bustled with activity. The Narnians mourned those left behind at the castle and tried to regain their balance. No one quite knew what to do next.

Lucy quietly came to sit next to Peter, who was staring at the large carving of Aslan, behind where the ice portal had been. The ice had melted but the room still had an icy feel.

“You’re lucky, you know.” Peter said after a while.

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked, looking up at her brother.

“To have seen him.” He clarified, looking at the carving. Lucy followed his gaze. “I wish he’d just given me some sort of proof.” He went on.

“Maybe we’re the ones who need to prove ourselves to him.” Lucy offered, smiling softly at Peter and looping her arm through his. Peter sighed. He and Lucy looked up when Edmund approached. Peter gave him a hopeful look, but Edmund just looked serious.

“Pete. You’d better come quickly.”

They ran to join Caspian on one of the battlements on the outside of the How. An army of Telmarines marched towards them.

***

“Cakes and kettledrums, that’s your next big plan?” Trumpkin was saying as a small group of them met to discuss what to do next. “Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!?”

“It’s our only chance.” Peter insisted.

“And she won’t be alone.” Susan assured the dwarf, taking a protective step closer to her sister. Trumpkin came up to Lucy.

“Haven’t enough of us died already?” He asked, softly, imploringly.

“Nikabrik was my friend too.” Trufflehunter put in, from where he sat next to Edmund. “But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t. And neither have I.” He added. The sound of a small sword being drawn drew everyone’s attention.

“For Aslan.” Reepicheep said, holding the handle of his sword to his heart.

“For Aslan!” Others echoed.

“Then I’m going with you.” Trumpkin insisted. Lucy shook her head.

“No. We need you here.” She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.” Peter told them.

“If I may…” Caspian started. All eyes turned to him. He stood. “Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people.” He went on. “There is one in particular that may buy us some time.”

***

There had been some argument over who would deliver the message to Miraz. It needed to be someone convincing, who’s words would carry weight, but not too much weight. In the end, even though part of Peter was against it, it was decided that Edmund was the most suitable. He would be accompanied by a centaur and a giant and they would carry olive branches, meaning that if any harm came to them, it would be a serious breach of etiquette and Miraz would look very bad in front of his nobles and soldiers.

“I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan,” Edmund was reading from a regal looking scroll after having introduced himself, “by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge to usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.” He finished and rolled up the scroll.

“Tell me, Prince Edmund…” Miraz began.

“King.” Edmund interrupted.

“Pardon me?” Miraz asked, slightly condescendingly.

“It’s King Edmund, actually. Just King though. Peter’s the High King. I know, it’s confusing.” Edmund replied in an equally condescending tone.

“Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?” Miraz asked after exchanging a look with Lord Sobespian. Edmund looked around at all the lords.

“Haven’t you already underestimated our numbers?” He asked rhetorically. “I mean, only a week ago, Narnians were extinct.”

“And so, you will be again.” Miraz snapped.

“Well then you should have little to fear.” Edmund offered. Miraz and some of the lords laughed.

“This is not a question of bravery.” Miraz told him, still laughing slightly. Edmund grinned.

“So, you’re bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?” He asked, holding back his own laughter. He knew he had Miraz here. The man’s arrogance would do the convincing for him.

“I didn’t say I refuse.” Miraz said, leaning forward and growing angry.

“You shall have our support, your Majesty. Whatever your decision.” One of the lords piped up, though the other lords were muttering among themselves.

“Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be—” Lord Sobespian began. Miraz stood and drew his sword.

“I’m not avoiding anything!” He snapped. Edmund looked between the two, keeping his face serious.

“I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse.” The lord acquiesced.

“His majesty would never.” General Glozelle put in, from his place at the entrance of the tent. “He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king.” Edmund looked back at the general, then to see Miraz’s reaction.

“You.” Miraz said, pointing his sword at Edmund. “You should hope your brother’s sword is sharper than his pen.” Edmund grinned.

***

At some point, Caspian and Peter had sent Susan and Lucy off on Caspian’s horse. When Edmund returned he helped Peter to don his armour and they walked out to the chosen arena together.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked Edmund. The younger man sighed.

“No.” He said honestly. “I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“I’ll be fine, Ed.” Peter assured him. In the shadows of the opening of the How, they shared a deep kiss.

“I love you.” Edmund mumbled, as Peter pulled him close.

“I love you, too.” Peter breathed out, one of his hands briefly resting on the well-hidden swell of Edmund’s belly. If everything went wrong, Edmund would likely be fighting today. There was no way to keep him from the fight and he was an excellent swordsman, too. He would defend his family, his unborn child, his people, until his last breath. Peter knew that, and as scared as he was for him, one more sword could sway a battle. He had been king long enough to know that.

The two young men separated and continued the walk to what could be Peter’s death. Edmund held Peter’s sword, as they approached the appointed spot. Telmarines on one side, Narnians on the other. Miraz had already arrived.

Once they reached the battleground, Edmund held up Peter’s sword and the High King pulled it from its sheath. The two young kings exchanged one final look and the Peter and Miraz approached each other.

“There is still time to surrender.” Miraz told him as they circled each other.

“Well, feel free.” Peter replied.

“How many more must die for the throne?” Miraz asked.

“Just one.” Peter answered, pulling down the visor of his helm. And they lunged at each other. Blow after blow was exchanged. Narnians and Telmarines alike cheered in the background.

Both dealt minor blows on their foe. Peter was knocked onto his back and Miraz stepped on his shield to dislocate his shoulder. Peter cried out. Edmund winced, unconsciously resting his non-dominant hand on his stomach.

Peter managed to roll away, exchanging blows as he went. He managed to trip Miraz and clamber to his feet. It was then he saw Caspian riding towards them with Susan.

“Does his highness need a respite?” Miraz ground out.

“Five minutes?” Peter asked.

“Three!” Miraz snapped back. Both swordsman eyed each other as they limped off the small battlefield. Edmund rushed to help Peter. They headed towards Susan and Caspian, who stood waiting for them.

“Lucy?” Peter asked.

“She got through…with a little help.” Susan assured him, glancing at Caspian.

“Thanks.” Peter said.

“Well, you were busy.” Caspian shrugged.

“You better get up there, just in case.” Peter told Susan. “I don’t expect the Telmarines will keep their word.” Susan nodded and gave him a small hug. He winced.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s alright.” He told her.

“Be careful.” She told him.

“Keep smiling.” Edmund said, as Susan ran towards the How and the Narnians shifted nervously. Peter turned to them and raised his sword, smiling as best he could. This garnered a cheer. Peter collapsed onto a stool and Edmund fussed over his hurt arm.

“I think it’s dislocated.” Peter said. Edmund nodded. He positioned himself to push it back in. “What do you think happens back home, if you die here?” Peter asked suddenly. “Ed,” He continued. “If I die…I just want you to know—" Edmund interrupted him by pushing his shoulder back into his socket.

“Save it for later.” He told him, momentarily brushing his hair from his face, the most intimate action he allowed himself in front of the crowds of people. He handed Peter back his sword and offered him his helm but the young man shook his head. Edmund put it down. “Just don’t let him scar your pretty face then.”

“Don’t call me pretty.” Peter muttered while Edmund grinned.

“Whatever you say, my king.” He said, laughter in his eyes. Caspian just kind of stared at them.

“Stop flirting.” He said, shaking his head. Edmund would have laughed had the situation been different but instead he just gave a small smile.

“I was just trying to relieve the tension.” He said. Peter rolled his eyes then focused on the fight. Both Edmund and Caspian winced as Peter took a hit full in the face with Miraz’s shield. Luckily it didn’t draw blood.

One moment Miraz would have the upper hand and the next Peter would. They were fairly evenly matched and both tiring and somewhat injured. Peter lost his shield but kept on fighting. He disarmed Miraz and beat at his shield. Miraz disarmed him not long after. Miraz hit Peter a few times with his shield, until Peter grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Miraz broke free by elbowing him in the face and scrambling for a sword. Peter managed to land a punch on one of Miraz’s previous injuries and the older man called for a respite.

“Now’s not the time for chivalry, Peter!” Edmund called out. But Peter allowed Miraz his respite.

Only to be attacked from behind.

“Look out!” Edmund cried, giving Peter just enough warning to block the sword with gauntleted hands. He grabbed the sword, spun it around and stabbed Miraz in the gut. The usurper was alive, but barely, as he knelt before Peter, who held the sword at his neck.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Miraz spat, “Too cowardly to take a life?”

“It’s not mine to take.” Peter replied, turning and holding the sword out to Caspian. The prince set his jaw and walked forward, taking the sword. Peter went to stand next to Edmund.

“Perhaps I was wrong.” Miraz taunted. “Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all.”

Caspian screamed and stabbed the sword down…into the patch of grass in front of Miraz.

“Not one like you.” Caspian told him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.” He turned away from Miraz and towards the Narnians. The Telmarines went to help Miraz. Lord Sobespian lifted the usurper to his feet, and stabbed him with one of Susan’s arrows.

“Treachery!” He cried out. “They shot him! They murdered our king!” He pointed towards the Narnians, before grabbing Miraz’s sword and joining the others riding back to their army.

Caspian quickly put the plan they had agreed earlier into action while Peter and Edmund stood together facing the Telmarine army with their swords up. The Telmarine Cavalry charged and the catapults bombarded them. Caspian took a group into the tunnels to make the ground unstable. Susan commanded the archers.

The plan worked and the Telmarines began to fall. The archers fired, arrows hitting their marks. Edmund and Peter led the rest of the Narnians in a charge. Caspian’s group emerged from underground to enter the fray from behind. They appeared to be winning until the Telmarine infantry marched.

Peter turned to Susan and mouthed, “Lucy?” But Susan shook her head.

“Back to the How!” Peter cried. The Narnians raced to retreat, but the Telmarines bombarded the How and cut off their escape, crushing a few Narnians in the process. Susan was knocked from the battlements and came to join Peter and Caspian. Edmund ran up to them as well. He and Peter exchanged a look. They held hands for a moment.

The four of them led the Narnians in another charge. They fought like crazy but they were outnumbered. Just as things looked their worst, the trees joined the fight.

Many Telmarines ran at the sight of them.

“Lucy.” Peter said, as they regrouped. “For Aslan!” He shouted as they charged towards the Telmarines. They forced them to the river.

They came to a stop as Lucy stood on the other side of the bridge. She drew her dagger and stared them down. Aslan stepped up beside her.

“Charge!” Lord Sobespian cried, rushing towards the girl and lion. He came to a screeching halt when Aslan roared.

He had awoken a river god. And he was angry. He ripped up the bridge, staring down the Telmarine lord. The river washed him away. The Telmarines surrendered to the Narnians.

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian swam across to Lucy and Aslan. They bowed.

“Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia.” Aslan instructed. Peter, Edmund and Susan all rose. “All of you.” He added to Caspian. The man raised his head.

“I do not think I am ready.” He said.

“It’s for that very reason, I know you are.” Aslan assured him. Hesitantly, Caspian rose, looking around at his companions, who smiled at him.

They were interrupted by the sound of very small bagpipes and a procession of mice, carrying an injured Reepicheep on a tiny stretcher. Lucy rushed forward to heal him with her cordial.

“Oh! Thank you, your Majesty.” Reepicheep said, pulling himself to his feet. “Thank you.” His second in command, Peepiceek, supported him as he stood. “Uh…oh!” The mouse went on, startled when he saw Aslan. “Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in—” He cut himself off as he tried to bow and nearly fell, noticing his tail was gone. “I am completely out of countenance.” He said, trying to hid his snub of a tail. “I must crave your indulgence for appearing in the unseemly fashion.” He looked at Lucy. “Uh…perhaps a drop more?” He asked.

“I don’t think it does that.” She said apologetically.

“You could have a go.” Reepicheep tried.

“It becomes you well, small one.” Aslan told him, chuckling.

“All the same, great king,” The mouse began, drawing his sword. “I regret that I must withdraw, for the tail is the honour and glory of a mouse.”

“Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend.” Aslan admonished.

“Well, it’s not just the honour.” Reepicheep went on, scrambling a bit, “It’s also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things.”

The other mice drew their swords and held their tails.

“If it please your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief.” Peepiceek said, the other mice nodding.

“Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people.” Aslan said, as Reepicheep’s tail grew back. Peepiceek gasped. Reepicheep grabbed his tail happily.

“Look!” He cried. “Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always.” He said, bowing to Aslan. “From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.” Everyone laughed happily.

“Now,” Aslan continued, “where is this dear little friend you’ve told me so much about?” He asked Lucy. Trumpkin looked up from where he was disarming Telmarines. He came forward cautiously and knelt before Aslan. The great lion roared at him.

“Do you see him now?” Lucy asked, jokingly. Trumpkin looked scared, but then smiled.

***

They returned to the castle victorious, to much celebration, as the Telmarines much preferred Caspian as their King.

They settled in, helping Caspian to rebuild and reintegrate the Narnians into society. There were problems, of course, but they were mostly things that could be handled.

Six months after they arrived in Narnia, Edmund went into labor. From what they could guess, he was delivering early, but that was normal for male pregnancies. Trufflehunter and the centaur healers, as well as a few Telmarine midwives, were there to help.

The baby was a girl. Edmund and Peter named her Cassandra. Most everyone called her Cassie, for short.

The labor was hard on Edmund and he remained bedridden for several weeks. Aslan stayed with them for the entire time they were in the castle. As soon as Edmund was healthy enough and Cassie was being bottle fed successfully, Aslan told Caspian to gather everyone in the courtyard.

Cassie was now three months old. Aslan had spoken to Peter and Susan, and they knew their time in Narnia was up. Susan worried about hiding the little girl while they were at school. Peter insisted that the teachers at Hendon House weren’t very observant and they would be fine. Susan wasn’t so sure.

Caspian stood before his people in the courtyard.

“Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to.” He was saying. “But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.”

“It’s been generations since we left Telmar.” One man spoke up.

“We’re not referring to Telmar.” Aslan told them. “Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our king and queens.” He looked over at Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Edmund held a sleeping Cassie in his arms. “It is to that island I can return you.” Aslan went on. “It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.”

“I will go.” General Glozelle said. “I will accept the offer.” Caspian inclined his head to the man.

“So will we.” Pruniprisma, who had been Miraz’s wife, said. She was holding her young son. Her father went with her. They all stepped forward.

“Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good.” Aslan told them, breathing lightly on them. As he did, the tree behind him untwisted to reveal an opening. The three (or four really) Telmarines stepped through. And disappeared. The remaining Telmarines muttered and exclaimed in fear.

“How do we know he is not leading us to our death!?” One asked loudly.

“Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.” Reepicheep offered. Aslan simply looked over at the Pevensies. Peter and Susan exchanged glances.

“We’ll go.” Peter said. Edmund looked at him.

“We will?” He asked, confused.

“Come on, our time’s up.” Peter said, reaching out to take Edmund’s hand. He squeezed it then turned to Caspian. “After all, we’re not really needed here anymore.” He added and handed his sword to the other King. Caspian took it.

“I will look after it until you return.” He said. Peter sighed.

“I’m afraid that’s just it.” Susan said. “We’re not coming back.” She and Caspian had become very close in the months they had been here.

“We’re not?” Lucy asked, upset. Peter returned to his siblings.

“Well, you two are.” He said, “At least, I think he means you two. And Cassie.”

“But why?” Lucy asked Aslan. “Did they do something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite, dear one.” Aslan assured her. “But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it’s time for them to live in their own.”

“It’s alright, Lu.” Peter assured his youngest sister. “It’s not how I thought it would be. But it’s alright. One day you’ll see to.” He took her hand and led her towards their friends. Edmund and Susan followed close behind. They took a few moments to say goodbye to Trumpkin and Reepicheep, as well as Trufflehunter and the centaurs and Dr Cornelius. Susan walked over to Caspian.

“I’m glad I came back.” She said.

“I wish we had more time together.” He replied.

“It would never have worked anyway.” She said, with a small smile.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Well, I am thirteen hundred years older than you.” She replied. He gave a small scoff. They smiled at each other, then Susan joined her siblings by the tree portal. Only to turn back and throw her arms around Caspian, pulling him into a kiss. The crowd ooed and awed. They separated and Susan rejoining her siblings. They nodded to everyone one last time, then made their way through the portal.

And they were back in the underground train station. In their school clothes. The train arrived and they just stared at it.

“Aren’t you coming, Phyllis?” A boy who Susan had tried to avoid from earlier called out to them. They snapped out of it and quickly gathered their things. Peter grabbed both his case and Edmund’s and Edmund was still carrying Cassie. Who was awake now, and screaming. As they got onto the train, the same boy asked, “Is that a baby?”

Edmund attempted to calm her while the others glared at the boy who shut up after a muttered “Sorry.”

This was not going to work at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy!


End file.
